All Grown Up
by BonanzaRocks
Summary: When John has to go and bail Dean out of jail a few towns over, Sam is left alone at the motel for the night. The next morning John and Dean are shocked to discover what Sam has been up to while they were away... (Mild language)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

This takes place when Sam is 15. Set somewhere after the events of the flashback in 7x03 but my timeline is probably a little off so sorry about that.

This will be a short story, only 2 chapters.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Dammit, Dean!" John hissed. He lowered the phone away from his ear for a moment before bringing it back up to relay his commands. "Stay put and try not to cause any more trouble. I can be there in two hours."

John ended the call with his eldest son and turned to face Sam. Sam was sitting quietly on his lumpy motel bed trying to finish a book he had checked out from the library before it was time to speed off to another dumpy motel in another crap town. It was late in the summer so John was trying to squeeze in as many hunts as possible before the school year started and he was slightly tied down. Each new school meant more paperwork.

Dean was nineteen now and had been out of the public school system for a while. When John told him to get his GED, the boy hadn't uttered a word of opposition on the matter. Sam on the other hand, refused to consider it and was determined to stay in school as long as possible. Sometimes John thought the boy did it just to drive him up the wall.

"Alright, you're holding down camp for tonight. Dean and I will be back before noon tomorrow if everything goes according to plan. Sit tight. Keep the door locked, and be on alert. Understood?"

"Is Dean ok?" Sam asked.

"Understood?" John repeated.

"Yes, sir." Sam spat out.

"Dean is fine. He's just an idiot," John turned his attention away from Sam but continued muttering under his breath, "I send him on a simple salt and burn and in less than twelve hours he manages to get himself arrested."

John shoved a few items into a duffle bag and headed for the door.

"Be ready to roll out tomorrow morning," John instructed and with that he was out the door. Not a minute passed before Sam heard a key in the lock and watched as his dad came striding back into the room.

"Why the hell wasn't the chain on this door Sam?" John asked in a raised voice. "I thought I raised you better than this."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled. He slid off of the bed and over to the door so he could slide the chain into place once his father was gone.

"Came back in to tell you there should be some money in the pocket of Dean's jacket. In case you get hungry. Only the vending machines and the mini market in the lobby. I don't want you wandering around alone at night."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Sam –"

"Alright, fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not a kid anymore dad. I know the drill."

"Good." John looked down at his son. Sam had always been a bit of a runt, but now with his messy hair and collection of tiny scrapes and cuts thanks to the poltergeist they had just taken care of, he looked even more like a helpless kid.

"Now, lock this and keep it locked." John commanded. He shut the door and once again Sam was alone in the motel room.

Sam quickly slid the chain into place. He listened as his dad fired up his truck and peeled out of the motel parking lot.

The hours passed slowly. The light peaking in from behind the closed curtains was growing dim and soon it started to rain.

Sam finished his book and decided he was hungry enough to start figuring out what to eat for dinner. He took a quick inventory of the kitchenette: a stale donut, two pieces of left over pizza (claimed/licked by Dean), and an open package of ramen noodles without a seasoning packet. Sam was convinced that Dean made the best ramen noodles, but it was only because he would use multiple seasoning packets for one packet of noodles. This often led to an excess of bland noodles, which was a real disappointment.

Sam decided to try his luck with the vending machine a few doors down. He reached into Dean's coat pocket and pulled out a small wad of ones and fives. Much to his surprise he also pulled out a seasoning packet for ramen noodles!

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed. He set the money down on the small table and took the seasoning over to the little counter where he already had a bowl set out in front of the microwave. He ripped open the packet and shook out the contents. Only…it wasn't chicken flavoured seasoning…it was a condom.

"Gross! Dean!" Sam shouted out to the empty room. Sam discarded the unwanted item and it's wrapper in the trash and grabbed the money off of the table.

It was raining outside so Sam walked quickly from his room to the covered vending machine area. He was deep in thought regarding the choice before him when he heard a loud steady knock. Sam turned to see a pretty dark haired girl standing in the rain and pounding on the door to a room not far from his. Sam had noticed her before, how could he not, especially with Dean for an older brother. Dean had pointed her out when they first checked in, but had decided she looked too young.

"Jailbait, Sammy…Ah, it pains me." Dean had said gripping his chest in mock-heartache.

She had caught the two brothers looking at her once in the parking lot. She was buying a drink from the vending machine and they were loading up to head out for the hunt. Dean offered a cocky smile and casual wave, Sam turned red and slid into the backseat of the impala to hide. She smiled and shook her head at them with a little laugh.

Now she wasn't smiling, and she definitely wasn't laughing.

"Mom?" The girl called out. "Mom, if you're inside please open up."

There was no response from inside the room. The rain was coming down hard and even though the girl hadn't been knocking for long she was already soaking wet.

Sam tried to focus back on his dinner decision, he didn't want to seem nosy or like some kind of rude onlooker.

"Mom!" The girl cried out. She continued knocking, but the intensity of her pounding died down until it was just a gentle tap.

Sam finally decided on two packets of Pop-Tarts, a small bag of pretzels, apple juice, and a soda. After making his purchases he cast a sideways glance at the girl. She had given up knocking was now sitting in the rain with her back against the wall.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Sam asked. He approached her cautiously, trying not to come off as creepy or invasive of her privacy.

The girl looked up, surprised to see somebody next to her. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand like a tired little kid, and tucked some loose wet strands of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." She said, trying to sound confident in her answer.

"Got locked out?" Sam asked. He shivered a little as he spoke.

"Yeah," the girl started chipping away at her nail polish. "So stupid. I always have my key on me, but of course today I leave it at home…and then it rains."

"Maybe you could ask the guy in the lobby to open it up for you." Sam suggested.

The girl just shook her head in the negative.

"Do you want me to ask for you?"

"No," the girl said. She smiled up at Sam and her smile made his knees shake a little, "That's really kind of you to offer. But…it's not that I'm too shy to ask, it's just…well the guy at the desk is a creep. I don't really want him knowing I'm in my room alone…if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Sam said. His eyes wide. "That sucks."

The girl just laughed.

"Do you think your mom will be back soon?"

"No," the girl sighed. "On Friday's she does this thing where she tells me she's going to therapy and then comes home the next morning smelling like she was swimming in tequila all night."

"I..I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Ugh, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you my whole life story. Plus, it's fine. I'll be fine. Maybe she will come early this time."

The girl looked out at the empty parking lot, and then back up to Sam.

"Is your family gone too?" She asked.

Sam knew it was never ok to tell strangers that he was alone, no matter how harmless they appeared, but he couldn't help the words from falling out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm alone for the night. My dad and brother should be back around noon tomorrow."

"Cool."

Sam nodded and continued to stand in the pouring rain. He knew what he was about to say next broke just about every motel rule John Winchester had in place, but he said it anyways.

"If you want, you can wait in my room until your mom comes back." Sam blurted out in one fast gush. "But I mean only if you want. Just because it's raining."

"I don't even know your name," the girl said with a smile. The boy in front of her was obviously shy and just trying to be polite. He looked so young there was an innocence in his eyes that was hard to look away from.

"Right, no of course," Sam said, "I wasn't trying to be creepy, but it's kind of impossible to say 'hey want to come into my motel room' in any context without sounding like some kind of pervert I guess. Not that I think –"

"Hey," the girl laughed a little, "it's fine. I know what you meant and I was just teasing you a little. It's actually super nice of you to offer, but are you sure it would be ok?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Sam said, although he was sure John Winchester would be saying otherwise.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok," the girl grabbed her purse, stood, and followed Sam down to his room. "I'm Jessie by the way."

"Sam."

Sam opened the motel door and let Jessie inside. He did a quick visual sweep of the room and was happy to see no exposed weapons or weird hunting paraphernalia.

"You know, it's not a regular thing for me to just stroll into a strange man's hotel room," Jessie said taking a seat at the little table. She set her purse down on the table and started emptying the contents to let them dry out; lip-gloss, compact mirror, gum, cell phone, etc…

"Well I'm not really a man, uh strange man, well I mean I'm kind of just a kid. Not like a little kid. I'm fifteen."

Jessie laughed at the redness that had taken over Sam's face.

"You're funny Sam," Jessie said. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous. I don't mean to. So…are you and your family staying long?"

"No, we leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Jessie said, sounding a little disappointed. She looked down at the wet spots they were creating on the carpet with their dripping wet clothes.

"What about you?" Sam asked. He set his dinner down on the table and took a seat.

"I don't know how long we'll be here for. We were only supposed to stay a few weeks while my mom sorted things out after the divorce, but it's been like three months now and I don't really see us leaving anytime soon."

Sam didn't really know how to respond to that so instead he opened up his treats and offered them to Jessie. She refused at first, but Sam insisted. Jessie downed the drink Sam gave her and then asked if she could also get some water.

"Sorry, I think I'm just a little dehydrated." She said.

"No problem," Sam stood. He opened the fridge for one of the water bottles the motel supplied, but there were no waters left, there was only a twelve pack of beer. "We don't have any bottled water. Is tap water ok?"

"What, you aren't going to offer me one of those beers?" Jessie teased.

"I mean, if you want one…" Sam reached for one, but Jessie spoke up declining.

"Tap water is fine." Jessie said smiling while Sam filled up a cup for her. "So you're here with your dad and brother?"

"Yeah, we're just, uh, doing a little family road trip before school starts up again." Sam had told this lie so many times that it seemed to roll right off his tongue with no trouble whatsoever.

"Cool," Jessie said. "What grade are you going to be in?"

"I'll be a sophomore."

"Nice," Jessie smiled big and her teeth chattered, "I'm going to be a junior, which is great because then I can finally try out for the varsity cheer squad."

"Cheerleading…that's cool." Sam said. He could image how excited Dean would be to hear this information. Dean didn't seem to miss anything about high school except for the cheerleaders.

"Yeah, it's weird. Growing up I never thought I'd be 'that girl' who loves cheerleading and wants to be the prom queen, but cheer really is fun. What about you?"

"I'm not a cheerleader," Sam said. Then realized how stupid that sounded and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I figured that," Jessie laughed, "I mean what do you do in school? Track, soccer, student council, you know?"

"Yeah, uh. I don't really do anything…except school."

"Oh, well maybe this year you can try something new!"

Sam nodded and the two teens sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Sam couldn't take it any longer.

"So, uh, I'm kind of freezing." Sam said.

"Me too." Jessie rubbed her forearms trying to warm up.

"I think I'm going to change into some dry clothes. Do you…want any?"

"No…it's ok." Jessie said.

Sam walked over to his duffle and pulled out some t-shirts and basketball shorts.

"Ok, well if you change your mind later you can use these. I don't mind." Sam grabbed a dry outfit and went to the bathroom to change. Once behind the closed door he stripped down and stared at this face in the small bathroom mirror.

"There's a girl in my room," Sam whispered to himself. "A really pretty girl. An older girl. A girl Dean wanted to make out with. She's in my room. There's a girl in my room."

Sam took a few deep breaths and tried to remain clam. So far things hadn't been too embarrassing. A few conversational errors, but nothing major. Plus, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. She was beautiful and funny and going to be a junior, and he was…well he was just Dean's dorky little brother.

Sam dried off a little and put on the fresh clothes. He opened the bathroom door and took a step back out into the main room.

"Do you – Gah! Sorry! Sam cried out. He tried to cover his eyes while spinning around and managed to trip on his own feet and go crashing down to the floor.

Jessie finished slipping Sam's dry shirt over her bare skin and then turned and looked down at Sam with his hands glued to his eyes. Jessie burst out laughing.

"Are…you…are…are you okay?" Jessie managed to ask between laughter.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed, "I didn't know!"

"Sam it's fine, it's not like you even saw anything. You only saw my back." Jessie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Sam was so easily embarrassed. "It's no big deal."

"Are you? Can I open my eyes now?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Jessie said.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Jessie dressed in a pair of his basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Then he looked past her and saw that she had draped all of her wet clothes over the chairs. Sam's fifteen-year-old male mind couldn't help but notice that ALL of her wet clothes were hanging over the backs of the chairs.

"I decided to take you up on your offer." Jessie said.

"Cool," Sam said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So…want to watch some TV?" Jessie asked. There was no couch in the room and the chairs were being used as drying racks, so Jessie took a seat at the foot of Sam's bed. Sam hesitantly followed suit.

"It's broken." Sam said apologetically. "I tried to fix, but it's not just loose cables or something simple like that."

"Man that must suck."

"It makes the evenings kind of boring, but it's also kind of nice because at least this way Dean and I don't have to fight over what to watch." Sam's lips twitched up in a smile when he mentioned Dean.

"That's your brother right?"

"Yeah, he's pretty great. But he has terrible taste in TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he likes all the stupidest crap even if he wont admit it." Sam said.

"That's funny. Do you like having a big brother?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Dean's…" Sam smiled, "Well Dean can be a real jerk sometimes, but even when we're mad at each other it's like… like we're not really mad. You know? He looks out for me. Teaches me stuff."

"Sounds nice, having a brother like that, like an instant friend." Jessie smiled. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Oh," Sam said, not sure what else to say about that. They both looked to the black screen of the television.

"Sorry again about the TV," Sam said. "I don't really know what else we can do. I mean I have a book, but just the one, and uh I don't have another kinds of entertainment."

"Hey," Jessie exclaimed. Her face lit up with excitement and mischief, "I know what we can do..."

SPNSPNSPN

John slammed the drivers seat door shut and fired up his truck.

"I gave you a simple order. A simple hunt, and you get thrown in jail?" John shook his head in disappointment.

"I didn't know she was the Sheriff's daughter. How was I supposed to know her dad would put me behind bars for –"

"You were supposed to be here taking care of a vengeful spirit." John boomed, cutting off his son.

"I did take care of it." Dean said. "And then –"

"You didn't feel the need to mention that on the phone when you called me from the station?" John demanded. "Dean, I drove down here because I thought that thing was still in the wind. If you had told me the ghost was handled when you called, I could have come in the morning with Sam and saved gas money. Now we're down here for the night and we're paying for two rooms. Ours and Sam's."

Dean sat in silence. His dad was right, he should have mentioned the fact that the ghost was taken care of, but he was in jail and wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking he wanted to be home.

"I should drive you back to the Sheriff's department right now, let them hold you for the night. Teach you a lesson. But then, I guess we've tried that before haven't we? Doesn't seem to do much." John continued. "Look, Dean, you want to mess around with the Sheriff's daughter? Fine. I'm not one to give you a lecture on immorality. But you should know better than to get caught. Jail means a paper trail. In our line of work, it's best to stay out of jails, prisons, and wanted lists. You won't be able to pass for an FBI agent or forest ranger if the local police recognize your mug from their bulletin board. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said.

"Good, now which motel are you checked in at?"

"Quality Sleep," Dean said, "but if we need to drive back tonight, we can just pick up the impala and go."

"No," John sighed, "I'm tired, and honestly I could use a break from Sam's attitude for a few hours."

"Is Sammy ok?" Dean asked, suddenly concerned.

"He's fine," John sighed, "I will be glad when that boy grows up and learns to accept his responsibilities without complaint."

"Yeah, well he's just a teenager. Angst, you know?"

"I guess." John shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with that boy. It's like he feeds off of contention."

"Sammy's just stubborn." Dean laughed and added, "But at least the kid walks the straight and narrow."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I've never exactly been a choir boy. But Sammy…I mean he's fifteen and alone for the night. Are you worried about him drinking the booze you left in the fridge? Calling up some girl? Sneaking into a bar?"

"Guess you're right." John let out a single chuckle.

Dean laughed a little too. The thought of Sam as some macho daredevil lady-killer was a foreign one. Dean was sure Sam would find his angle some day, and it would be more on the sweet and sensitive side. Sam could work those puppy dog eyes of his and he had a way with words. He was just an awkward teen now. Dean smiled as he remembered a phone call Sam made only a few months ago, asking for help talking to girls. Dean hadn't let that drop for a few days. Teasing Sam about chasing tail. He would have kept ribbing his little brother, but he figured whatever Sam had tried hadn't worked. After they left that town with the disappearing kitsune, Sam was even more sullen than usual. Dean figured Sam had made a move and got shut down. Rejection, always a tough thing for a teenage boy.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Let me know what you think! Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thank you so much to all those who read the first chapter and thanks to those who reviewed as well! I know this was a short little story but I had fun with it and I'm glad some of you thought it was fun too!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"It feels weird," Sam said, twisting in discomfort.

"Just wait. I know what I'm doing," Jessie comforted. "We're almost there."

"Ouch!" Sam cried out.

"Quit being such a baby," Jessie said. "I'm done ok?"

Sam stood and walked over to the bathroom mirror. His hair was braided in two French braids, but the hair was popping out all over the place.

"If your hair was just a few inches longer, it would look way better." Jessie said smiling.

"Why did I let you talk me into this." Sam said, shaking his head. A few more little hairs popped out of place.

"It's fun!" Jessie laughed, "Besides, now you have insider knowledge on what girls do during sleep overs."

"Sure."

"What, you didn't think we really danced around in our bras and panties all night? Having sexy pillow fights?"

"No!" Sam said, blood rushed to his cheeks. "But I didn't really think you'd stay up all night braiding each other's hair either."

"Well that's not all we do," Jessie said. "We play games too."

"Battleship?" Sam asked.

"No, more like kiss, kill, marry, or truth or dare!" Jessie scooted up so her back was resting against the headboard of Sam's bed. She patted the space in front of her. "Come on, let's play."

Before he could stop himself, Sam was sitting cross-legged across from Jessie on his bed.

"Ok," Jessie said, "truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." Sam said, not wanting to put himself in too precarious of a situation.

Jessie sat still for a few moments, thinking up a question.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Jessie asked.

Sam squirmed a little.

"It's ok if you haven't." Jessie offered.

"I have," Sam said quickly. "I did. Once. A few months ago."

"Ooo! Your first kiss." Jessie's eyes lit up, "Was it special? Was she your girlfriend?"

"She…it…Yeah, it was special." Sam said, but he looked sad. "But she's gone now, she…moved."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Ok," Jessie said, "Your turn to ask me."

"Oh, uh ok have you –"

"No, you have to ask truth or dare first."

"Oh, ok. Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth."

"So, have you ever kissed a boy?" Sam asked. He figured this was a good question to go with. Might as well mirror the pattern.

"Ha, original," Jessie laughed, "I'm seventeen, Sam. I've kissed a lot of boys and a lot of boys have kissed me. Maybe that makes me something bad, I don't know… but I don't feel bad."

"I don't think it's bad to kiss people." Sam said quietly, "I've seen bad…and I don't think you're bad."

"That's sweet. Thanks Sam." Jessie cleared her throat, "Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Sam said, decided to be a little risky.

"I dare you to drink one of those beers in the mini fridge." Jessie said with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Jessie cut him off.

"A dare is a dare Sam. I don't make the rules."

Sam took a deep breath and retrieved a beer from the fridge. He didn't want to back away from a challenge now. Sure his dad would be pissed, but maybe he wouldn't have to know. It's not like John took a daily count of how many beers were in the fridge…did he?

Sam had tried beer once before, with Dean, naturally. Dean teased him because he didn't want to finish it. But he had said something about the taste growing on you after a while. So, maybe this time wouldn't be so bad.

Sam sat back down on the bed, popped off the cap and started drinking. It didn't taste much better than the first time, but he managed to down half the bottle before stopping to take a break.

"My mom drinks beer like it's going out of style," Jessie said with her nose scrunched up, "I don't think it tastes very good."

"Me either."

"Sorry," Jessie laughed, "I didn't know you didn't like it."

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked after taking another swig.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink -"

"I think I know where this is going," Jessie said cutting Sam off. She stood, grabbed a beer, and returned to her spot. "You're going to have to get a little more creative with your choices Sam."

By the time one in the morning rolled around, the beer was gone, Jessie had performed a rousing rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" and she was wearing the emptied out kitchen trash can on her head, Sam was wearing Jessie still slightly damp bra, and each of them was sporting a hickey.

"Weeelll," Sam slurred, " I dare you ta do that dance the bird does…it's that bird but you eat it. You know? It dances."

"Flamingo?" Jessie asked laughing and standing on one foot.

"No!" Sam laughed, "You don't eat flamingos! It's like…thanksgiving? No…"

Suddenly, Jessie's phone started ringing.

"Shh!" Jessie called out. She reached for her phone and answered it, "Mom? Ok. Yeah."

Jessie hung up and started laughing.

"Your mom is gonna be mad, right?" Sam asked as he stumbled over to the table.

"No," Jessie said shrugging, "She sounded drunkerer? Is that a word? She's more drunkener haha! I gotta go though, cus she said she's coming home soon. Pffff, I call her all day but she doesn't answer. Not one time. Not one little time."

"Ok," Sam said, suddenly sad. "But, we were having fun. I never get to have fun."

"I know," Jessie lightly shoved Sam, "You're fun!"

"Wait!" Sam yelled, then quickly covered his mouth. When he spoke again it was almost a whisper, "You can't go cus you don't have your key."

"'K Sam, don't get mad, 'k?"

Sam nodded.

"I found my key in my purse pocket when you were changing. Remember when you changed? Your clothes?"

"Yeaahh." Sam nodded slowly. "But then you didn't leave?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be alone." Jessie looked down at the floor, "Sorry."

"'S ok." Sam said. He smiled big, "I didn't wanna be alone either."

"Good!" Jessie said. Jessie shoved her things back into her purse and pulled out the key to her motel room. She took the mini garbage can off of her head and grabbed her clothes from the backs of the chairs. "You're great."

Jessie grabbed for the door handle and let herself out.

"Thanks, again Sam." She said, and with that she was gone.

Sam smiled. He was a happy drunk. A happy drunk who just played truth or dare with a seventeen year old cheer leader. Sam hit the lights and stumbled across the room and threw himself down on the bed. Oblivious to the pain that morning would bring.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

John and Dean pulled into the motel parking lot bright and early. They picked up breakfast on the drive back, figuring they could eat a quick meal before packing up and hitting the road. John was not one to waste daylight. John grabbed the container of orange juices and coffees and Dean brought the sack of breakfast burritos. John knocked out the signal knock on the door and waited. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing again.

"He's probably still asleep," Dean suggested.

"Told him to be ready for us," John said.

"It's only nine, Dad."

John slid his key out of his pocket and tried the door. It opened easily, no chain reinforcement. Josh cursed under his breath. But the unlocked door was the least of his worries. When John and Dean stepped inside they were not prepared for what they saw before them.

Beer bottles dotted the room; there was a torn open condom wrapper on the floor near the foot of Sam's bed, and Sam was asleep face down wearing a black lacy bra.

Dean stood with his mouth gaping open. John was a little more vocal.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" John bellowed. He slammed the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. He thrust the drinks down onto the table so he would have both hands free to grasp his son.

Sam stirred and flipped himself over onto his back, but his eyes remained shut.

"You wake up right this damn minute!" John demanded.

"Dad?" Sam asked in a weak voice. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too painful. He pushed himself up a little, but even that slight movement made his head feel funny. "I…I'm gonna –"

Dean was at his brother's side in an instant with the little motel trashcan. After Sam emptied the contents of his stomach, Dean set down the bin and brought his brother a coffee to sip on. "Careful, it's hot."

Sam took a few sips of the warm beverage. His brain was throbbing and it hurt to open his eyes. He was in too much physical discomfort to really be able to process the wrath of John Winchester.

"You better start explaining yourself." John said. "Because if I don't get some answers soon, your brain wont be the only thing that aches. What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do…ahh…" Sam pinched his eyes shut for a second, trying to remember all the details of the previous night, "Nothing—"

"Nothing, my ass!" John shouted. He stood and started pacing in anger.

"Dad –" Dean said.

"No, Dean. You stay out of this. Sam is going to tell me exactly what happened. Start to finish."

"There was this girl…" Sam started.

"Which girl?" Dean asked.

"Dean." John warned. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Jess, uh, Jessie. The cheerleader, from uh a few doors down." Sam answered. He took a breath, a sip of coffee, and continued, "She got locked out of her room. It was raining, and she was all alone."

"So you just rolled out the welcome mat?" John asked.

"She was sitting in the rain, she had nowhere to go." Sam said. "I couldn't just leave her out there."

"Sam, you could have been inviting in a vampire for all you knew! There are reasons why I make the rules I make."

"But she wasn't a vampire, or a werewolf, or anything. Just a girl." Sam said, trying to defend himself. He knew it was a weak defence.

"And then what?" John asked, "What happened after you recklessly invited this girl in? Huh?"

"We ate and we talked..." Sam shrugged.

"And then what happened, Sam?" John asked. He bent down and scooped up the empty condom wrapper. "You found a use for this?"

"No!" Sam said turning red.

"Oh really? Because from the beer, the mark on your neck, and the damn bra you're wearing, all clues seem to be pointing towards a yes."

Sam looked down at his chest so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw he was still wearing Jessie's bra. Waves of embarrassment were rolling off of him. He set his coffee down on the nightstand and tried unsuccessfully to wrestle out the bra.

"Stop." Dean said trying to hold in a laugh. He reached behind his brother and quickly unlatched the bra so that Sam could shake it off. It fell to the floor and then Sam's hand flew up to his neck.

"You done lying?" John asked. He threw the condom wrapper down on the floor again.

"I…" Sam sighed, his memory may be a bit fuzzy but he knew he hadn't had sex. He remembered thinking about making ramen noodles. "I didn't use it, I thought –"

"Didn't use it!" John bellowed, "Damn it Sam! That's even worse!"

"Dad, I –" Sam started.

"No!…Enough." John ran a hand through his hair. Had he really been too busy hunting that he neglected to each his own teenage son about safe sex? "Not another word."

The room was silent as John thought up a solution. Minutes felt like hours. Sam felt like he was in the eye of the storm, any second now the calm would disappear and the fierce winds would be back.

"I'm going to go fill up the truck's tank." John finally said. He spoke slowly as if he was working hard to control each word that came out of his mouth. "When I come back, you two will be ready to leave. Sam, you will ride with me and we will have a long and serious discussion concerning sexual intercourse the consequences of your actions."

"Dad!" Sam shouted.

Dean didn't know if he was proud of or sorry for his kid brother. More than anything, he knew that he did not envy Sam's current predicament.

"No arguments Sam. You make choices and you deal with the consequences of those choices. You just better pray you didn't get that poor girl pregnant." John said. As he spoke the words he felt a stab at his heart. One of these days he would have to sneak away to Minnesota and meet that other kid of his…Deal with the consequences of his actions. Just not quite yet.

"I didn't get her pregnant. Sam muttered.

"And just how the hell do you know that?" John asked. "One way you could know, is if you had used your damn brain for one minute before you started thinking with a different part of your anatomy."

Sam was beet red. He hadn't even had sex and his dad was making him feel embarrassed and guilty about it.

"Fifteen minutes." John said leaving.

Once John was out of the room Dean finally let loose. He laughed so hard he started to tear up. It took him a few minutes to contain himself.

"Sammy!" Dean said slapping his brother's bare chest. "I can't believe it. I honestly have no words."

"Good, then shut up," Sam whined, rubbing his temples. "All that shouting really hurt my head."

"Pretty sure that was the alcohol." Dean said, but he got up and popped open a little medicine bottle. "Here, take these."

"Thanks." Sam swallowed down the pills with a sip of coffee.

"Little Sammy…" Dean mused, "All grown up."

"Shut up." Sam said.

"A cheerleader…"

"Shut up."

There was a gentle tap on the door. Sam and Dean both turned to look at it surprised. Dean went and looked through the peephole. He smiled and turned to Sam.

"It's your girlfriend."

Sam jumped out of bed and practically ran over to the door. Dean laughed and moved aside out of sight. Sam opened the door to see Jessie standing in front of him smiling.

"Hey," She said in a groggy voice, "I hope your head hurts as much as mine does."

"You have no idea," Sam said.

"Well, uh, sorry to bother you but I wanted to, well I left something here last night. I wanted to get it before you left."

"Oh," Sam said, "Right. Just a second."

Sam grabbed her bra from off of the motel floor and brought it to her at the door.

"Thanks," Jessie said, taking her bra, "and here are your clothes. I…I had a lot of fun last night Sam. Thanks."

"Me too." Sam said.

"Cool…well. Bye, I guess." Jessie said.

"Bye." Sam gave Jessie a little smile and then closed the door as she turned to walk away.

"Real smooth, Sam." Dean said.

"Shut up," Sam said.

Sam and Dean worked in silence, packing up their things.

"You know," Dean said, clearing his throat. "It really is stupid to have unprotected sex, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What if dad was right," Dean said with a smile creeping up on his face, "and she was a vampire, and you did get her pregnant. We'd have a little nest of hybrids running around."

"Shut up," Sam laughed.

"Ok, but it all seriousness," Dean said, "I know dad isn't super vocal about dealing with puberty or sex, and we don't exactly stay in town long enough to hit every lesson in sex ed, so if you have any questions. You can always ask me, and if even I don't know the answer then I'll figure it out and get back to you. Ok?"

"Yeah," Sam said, his floppy hair hiding his eyes, "thanks, Dean."

"Then again you may not have any questions after your little talk with dad.'" Dean shuddered, "that's gonna be one awkward ride."

"Just shoot me now," Sam mumbled.

"Ha! You wish," Dean laughed.

Once John arrived, it didn't take long to load up the vehicles. Within a matter of minutes the motel keys were returned to the front desk and the Winchesters were on the road again. Sam sat in the front seat of John's truck, with Dean following in the Impala.

"Now," John said, staring straight ahead at the open road, "Sam, you are a growing young man, and you may have already noticed quite a few changes going on with your body…"

Sam sucked in a deep breath of air and squirmed a little in his seat. This was going to be a long ride.

THE END

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I had a lot of fun writing this little story.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
